


The Matchmaker

by shadowdweller25



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, dog's point of view, inspired by 101 dalmatians (cartoon), mention of Abby Sciuto, so far anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jethro. And that's my pet, Timothy. He needs a mate and I'm going to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PHOENIX FURY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PHOENIX+FURY).



It was a beautiful spring day when I got an idea. It just came to me. There I was, sitting on the couch, watching my favorite channel— _Animal Planet_ —when I looked around and saw that I wasn't too happy with the way we were living. Bachelor life was fun, for a while. But in time, it became dull.

I lived with my pet and it was just us two. Sure it was fun, but everyone needed someone eventually and my pet deserved a mate.

The jingle of keys had my attention quickly and I turned to look toward the door to see him come through.

"Hey boy," he grinned. "How ya been?"

That's my pet. Tim. Timothy McGee.

My name's Jethro. Jethro McGee.

And I'm going find my pet a mate.

Tim came over with a smile and a rub, oh those felt so good. Rolling on my back, I presented my belly for more lovin'. The human gave wonderful rubs. "You're in a good mood." Well when one has their belly rubbed, they will be happy. "How about we have brunch and then head over to the park? It's looking like a good day out there."

The park! Yes!

I couldn't control the way my tail wagged, not that I wanted to. My tail was an extension of me and it let my pet know how I was feeling. I always had sympathy for those that got their tails cut off. They were resorted to wagging their entire bottom and that was just not done unless you were so happy you could pass out. Going to the park sounded excellent. Not only would I be able to play, but I could ask the others for some advice on how to find Tim a mate. Because as smart as I am, and I am, Tim told me and others so, I've never attempted finding a mate for a human before.

After some leftover steak, my pet spoiled me, and my pet had another cup of coffee, we were on our way to the park. It really was a nice day, the sun soaked into my fur and it just felt so good. It took us a while to get there though because...well I couldn't help it. All that training as a drug scenting cop, it was hard to stop smelling things that caught my attention. Like that buzzing thing that had been hanging around a flower. Tim said it was something called a bee and that I shouldn't get too near, but I wanted to. It was weird looking, small and flying and buzzing annoyingly. But Tim just kept moving along and we finally got to the park.

"Alright boy." Tim unhooked my leash and I took off towards the others.

"Jethro!"

"Guys!"

Even if Tim couldn't bring me to the park, he had hired a boy to take me, so thankfully I got out more and socialized with other canines. There was Zeus the Samoyed, my best friend and Buzz the Golden Retriever, the kid was just a baby and had the attention span of a goldfish. Well, that was what I heard Buzz's pet compare him too anyway. Bella, a corgi and named after some character in a movie that Tim said he hated and felt sorry for her, was also there and she was a bit annoying. Duke the beagle-stupid but fun-Chester the St. Bernard-old in age but wise and a smartass-and of course the always popular doberdouche Loki.

Though I needed help, first we had to play. I missed these guys. I had been cooped up in that apartment enough today. We played fetch with some of the pets throwing balls and Frisbees and I even won a tug-of-war against Zeus. Which, of course I did, being the strongest. After some water and cooling down, I laid down with Zeus and some of the others, Buzz trying to climb me like his own personal mountain.

"I need your help."

"What is it Jethro?"

"Is it worms?" Bella asked with a slight whimper. I just ignored her, she was so annoying. And a hypochondriac.

"I want to find my pet a mate."

The others looked over at Tim as he sat on a bench reading. In my opinion, my pet was very well groomed and even better behaved. He didn't make messes, he cleaned up after himself, he didn't make unnecessary noise, ate cleanly, and always spent time with me. Though he did have a curfew problem, but I knew that was work and not Tim's fault.

"He doesn't have one yet?" Buzz asked as he curled into my side. Looking down, those big brown eyes surrounded by an adorable puppy face looking at me...I could see why everyone loved gold retrievers. They were adorable at any age, but extra adorable when puppies.

"No."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Work."

"That's what my pet always tells her mother," Zeus said.

"Is it why she doesn't have one?"

Zeus shook his head. "No. My pet has some history. She's just not ready."

I left that alone. With Tim as a pet, I've heard things while he was on the phone or when I needed to be an extra ear to him. Also, with my early years as a drug scenting officer. I still want to yelp when I thought of what I did to Tim before properly meeting, also from the remembered pain of being shot. It was easy to say my pet and I's first meeting wasn't ideal.

"I need help on getting him a mate. I don't know-Squirrel!"

I took off after the squirrel, Buzz and the others trying to keep up. I was going to get it! I was! Get it, get it, get it! But the bastard ran up a tree. Growling, I looked up at the squirrel sitting on a branch. "Get down here!" I barked. And what does it do? It throws an acorn at me! About to give it a piece of my mind, I stopped when Tim called, "Jethro! Leave the squirrel alone!"

Growling, "You're lucky," I turned away from the squirrel and went over to Tim.

"I swear, I will never understand dogs and squirrels," he said as he pet my head. Sighing in bliss, I turned my head when Tim's nails scratched a certain spot behind my ear. Oh yeah. Tim laughed while he continued to scratch my ear before releasing me. "Go on. Go play for a little longer."

Turning back to my friends, I joined them as some were still complaining about the squirrel. "I would have gotten it, but I sprained my tail earlier," Loki said.

"You're a Doberman, you don't have a tail," Chester rolled his eyes. "You have a stub, but I guess the humans would call it phantom tail. You sprained your phantom tail. Good job genius."

"You wanna go? We can go right now!"

"In the words of my pet, cool your jets, Loki," Duke said as he rolled around on the ground.

"Guys, Jethro said he needed our help," Bella reminded them when I joined them, Buzz again curling into my side. What was with that kid?

"Yes, your pet. Just look for someone who would be right for him. You know him best, who would be best for your pet?"


	2. Bitches

I was no closer to finding Tim a mate than I was weeks ago. No one caught my eye, or Tim's. Not that that was surprising. The last woman to come through here didn't like me, and the feeling had been mutual. The humans' use of "bitch" was a way to describe her, thankfully she didn't last long around here. And Tim hadn't been too broken up about her.

We were currently on a morning run. I heard that Tim didn't have to be at work till a little later, so we decided to have our morning run after the sun rose. This was my favorite time. At night we were both ready to sleep and it was harder to protect Tim when I was tired and it was easier for criminals to lurk in the shadows. In the morning I was wide awake and not too many other people were out.

There was also the fact that a lovely fellow canine ran with her pet in the morning on our path. She was such a beauty. I'll be honest and say that I wanted to mount her, but I was a gentleman. I followed my pet's example and blatantly mounting someone is not okay.

I could see them ahead, coming toward us. For the first time, I looked at the German Shepherd's pet and she was lovely too. She had curly red hair tied back, shirt and shorts that showed she was fit, and she had a good stride while running. She should have good stamina for mating.

The pets together while us canines got together. It would be perfect. Now, to get them to notice us.

I blame it on short timing. Everyone running and not that much distance between us, it was a short time to think. Just as we approached, I split from Tim to the other side of the girls, making my leash cross in front of them, and sped up.

"Hey!"

"Jethro!"

Looking back, I saw Tim with his arms around the woman, trying to get untangled. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what got into him. He must have noticed a squirrel or something."

Smiling, I looked to the beautiful canine, but slowly lost my smile when I saw the look she was giving me. It mirrored the look the woman was giving Tim. It wasn't friendly and I think I heard Tony refer to it as the "chick look." It didn't mean well for us.

"Watch it pal. Get your hands off me." He was just steadying her. "You better get control of that mutt of yours." Mutt! I'm no mutt! "Should get more training or something."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Ma'am? Do I look like your mother?"

No, but I was sure it was better than the name Tim was thinking, but was too gentlemanly to say out loud.

"Of course not. However, it's not my dog that needs more control so much as you need to learn to share the sidewalk by running on one side instead of the middle where everyone has to run around you. Also maybe a lesson in cleaning up after your dog instead of letting her go right in the middle of the sidewalk and having people again go around it."

Looking back where they came from, I could see that she indeed did go right in the middle of the sidewalk. As embarrassing as it was to have to go in public, and I tried to avoid it at all costs, there were times I did have to go during a walk or run. However, I never go right there, even knowing my pet will pick up after me. Again that was embarrassing. I went in a corner or off to the side.

Looking at the females, I realized my mistake. They weren't right for Tim, not even close. It was obvious that looks couldn't come first and they definitely weren't everything.

After giving the redhead one more glance, Tim turned back to get us back onto our run, leaving the woman staring. Sniffing at the bitch, I turned to join Tim and we were soon back on our run, getting back into stride.

"I don't know what that was about Jethro, but that woman was very unpleasant. No doubt has relied on her looks for a long time."

Yeah.

"Let's get to the park before we head back."

We reached the park in no time and Tim released me from my leash to join the others. Not all of them were there, but Buzz and Zeus were there. Buzz was currently playing with Zeus' ear, but quickly released it with a yip when he saw me and bounded his way, chanting, "Jet!" over and over as he followed me to Zeus.

"What?!"

"Hi." And the brat was grinning with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Hi." Geez, the kid was weird.

"How goes the hunt?" Zeus asked in greeting after I gave him a hello lick to his nose.

"Awful. Thought I saw a potential mate today, but she was _very_ unpleasant." I told them what happened and Zeus was laughing at the end of it for how Tim handled the woman. Buzz was wrinkling his nose about the dog going to the bathroom wherever she wanted. Even Buzz knew where and when to go to the bathroom though he did have accidents now and again. He was still a puppy after all. A puppy that was constantly trying to climb me. Huffing, I stayed still as Buzz tried to climb me so he could chew on my ears while talking with Zeus. "I don't know what to do."

"Have to give it time," he said. "It's not going to happen overnight."

"I know. I'm just tired of seeing my pet alone."

"You sure it's not just your pet?"

"Jethro, time to go."

Saved by the pet.

Standing, Buzz sliding off my back, I said my goodbyes and made my way back to Tim so we could head home. Tim thankfully put on _Animal Planet_ while he went to shower and dressed for work. As I watched a very attractive Lab strut her stuff with her pet in front of the judges in a past _Westminster Dog Show,_ Tim started informing me of Ziva coming over tonight for dinner.

I liked Ziva. She was different and fun, and she gave _the_ best rubs. Right after Tim anyway. She also snuck me treats when Tim wasn't looking, though he still knew somehow and made us go on longer runs the next day. I don't understand why it's such a bad thing if I want to eat a little extra. It wasn't like Tim wouldn't love me any less if I was a big boy. He'd love me just the same.

"You're going to be on your best behavior." Like I wasn't already. Come on Tim. I behaved in front of the lady. "And you know what happens if you take those extra treats Ziva sneaks you." Ugh, fine. The price of living with Tim. Exercising. "Alright, gotta go."

I watched my human head out and lock up after himself and wondered why I hadn't thought of it before.

Ziva!


	3. Chew toys and Dinner

I wanted our home to be at least a little cleaner than it already was—I was a retired marine while Tim was a Navy brat—so while my pet was out at work, I cleaned what I could. I put my toys together by my bed in Tim's room and tried not to make too much of a puddle when I got something to drink from my bowl. Didn't want Ziva to think we were messy.

Passing the time with _Animal Planet_ and Johnny stopping by to feed me and take me for a walk and to the bathroom, it wasn't long before Tim came home. "Hey boy. How you doin'?"

After a good welcoming rub, Tim went to put his things away, wash up, and change before heading to the kitchen. It was common for Ziva to come over for dinner, so I knew it was only a matter of minutes before Ziva showed up. She apparently went home to shower and change as well, always smelling clean and fresh, before coming over.

And not a minute too soon was there a knock at the door. I couldn't be more excited. She was here!

"Jethro."

But a firm command reminded me that it was impolite to jump on Ziva and bark in her face. So I "parked my rear" and waited while Tim opened the door. She looked beautiful with her hair down and curly and in some cargo pants. I liked her best like this.

"Hey Ziva."

"Hello McGee. And hello Jethro."

I'll admit I felt smug that Ziva immediately got on her knees and gave all her attention to me when she had just given Tim a greeting. Her hands running through my fur. Oh yeah. I completely ignored my pet's snort when I collapsed in pleasured goo to the floor.

"I'm embarrassed for you Jethro."

He was just jealous, and Ziva obviously agreed with me. "You are just jealous."

Tim rolled his eyes and moved back to the kitchen while I basked in my Ziva's attention. It was a while before she pulled away to join Tim in the kitchen. I almost whined to get her back. I really did. However, I remembered that I wanted Tim and Ziva to get together and taking up the whole visit with her rubbing me wasn't going to get them together.

I joined them as well and watched them work in sync. When Tim became my pet, they apparently had been doing the dinners for a while. In fact, they had been doing it since Ziva had become a part of the team. Tim told me during the time of her absence last year that he would show her shortcuts to places and would take her to the best places to eat. Even places that were the best to go kosher. Whatever that meant.

Then Tim's pack had been separated and that Vance person was lucky my pet never took me to work with him because anyone who breaks up packs, and makes Tim sad, deserves pain. Tim had not been happy for those months, even with all the tricks I performed for him. But thankfully the pack got back together and my pet was happy again. Then Ziva left a second time before returning again.

It had been close to a year before she came over and their dinners started up again. I was glad to see Ziva back to her old self. The first couple of dinners had been slow and I could almost smell the emotions coming off of Ziva with her uncomfortableness and jumpiness, then anger at herself. I had been able to hear her behind the bathroom door reprimanding herself for being jumpy around Tim of all people.

It stopped over dinners and she got back to her old self, and now I was watching them finish dinner, smiling and laughing while I occasionally played with one of my chew toys I brought out from the bedroom.

"You have to be making this up," she said, sipping at her wine.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, the coffee table holding their food and drinks. It was temping to steal something, but I didn't want to be shut in the bedroom. No thank you.

But that didn't mean I couldn't use some puppy eyes. Puppy eyes that worked as Ziva kept slipping me some food. Tim's eyes let me know I was in for a run tomorrow. Huffing, I just continued chewing on the steak and listened.

"No, no, I'm telling the truth. You can even ask Tony. Some idiot smuggled a koala on his submarine. We got there and after searching all over the place for the damn thing, it wouldn't stop clinging to me. Tony wouldn't stop laughing and boss just…smiled before saying that I did a good job catching it. Took about an hour before the thing let go of my head."

Ziva was again laughing while Tim tried not to, but failed. It was good hearing them laugh. Tim didn't laugh much these days. Smile and maybe chuckle, but not laugh.

Ziva's phone vibrated and she reached for it with an apology to Tim. Her fingers flew over the keys and Tim tried to take a peak when Ziva playfully slapped the back of his head and went back to her phone.

"Ray?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

Who the hell was Ray?

"How are things going with you two?" Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

"Fine."

Tim nodded and finished his dinner. "When are we going to finally meet the guy?"

"…Soon."

"…He treating you right?"

At that, Ziva looked up and gave Tim a smile that had my heart sinking. Damn it. I was wrong again. They weren't mates, they were more like pups from the same litter. Dang it.

Ziva leaned over to kiss his cheek and tap his nose, making Tim blush, and smiled. "Thank you, Tim."

He tried to shrug it off and not bring attention to his blush. "It's no big deal. Just want to make sure my partner is safe."

"And I am," she continued to smile before finishing whatever she was doing on the phone and putting it away. "Now, tell me, why you still have not snatched a woman."

"Haven't found the right one I guess."

"Perhaps the right one is down in the lab."

Tim quickly shook his head. "No, no Abby and I aren't ever going down that road again. We're better off as friends. We both agreed after…"

"After?"

"Somalia." After looking at Ziva who only waved her hand for more, he explained, "After Somalia and you found your own apartment, Abby invited me over for dinner. I knew it was because she needed to be completely sure I was okay, she had already had dinner with Tony and Gibbs before me. We talked and everything was going good, when she kissed me."

"It was not good?" Ziva had leaned back by now and had patted the couch beside her, allowing me to jump up and join finally, bringing my chew toy with me. She immediately started petting me, and St Bernard was her hands heavenly.

"No, it was good. It was actually really good, everything I remembered from the time we dated before I joined the team."

"Then what was wrong?"

"There was nothing. We sort of just, opened our eyes at the same time and realized that even though the kiss was good, there was nothing. No passion, no…spark there anymore."

Ziva frowned. "I would have never known if you had not told me. You two never seemed different. Although I have to admit that you two have seemed more in sync after I came back."

He shrugged. "We sort of just laughed about it after we stopped the kiss and agreed that we were just better off as friends. Best of friends really."

She smiled, pleased. "Then, again, why are you not in a relationship yet? You are a perfect gentleman."

"Which most woman don't want. They say they do, but then they meet me and apparently I'm too much of one, or I'm too sweet and gentle. Or I'm not even dangerous enough. I may get in dangerous situations at work, but I myself am not dangerous enough. I mean, what do they want? Do they want me to partake in knife play or bondage or…I mean what do they want?"

I saw Ziva press her lips together in a mix of anger and laughter. I myself felt the same way. Tim's outburst was pretty funny, but I was angry that females couldn't see what a wonderful mate my pet would make. He was great.

"Well you will find a woman who appreciates you." Tim scoffed. "Or possibly a man."

My head jerked up at that in surprise and seeing Tim's blush, I wondered if that was possible. Two males.

Well, I had seen two male dogs going at it behind the bushes at the park once, and I've seen plenty of male couples during my walks and times at the park. Maybe Tim needed a male instead of female. Now that was something to think about.


	4. It's Called Love

"How do you know if your pet is interested in the same sex?"

Not the best way to bring up the subject, but I didn't want to waste time. For the last few trips to the park, the others hadn't been around to talk to and the possibility that Tim could mate with a male has been going around my head for the past few days. There was nothing wrong with it, it just widened the search which was good and bad. Good because I was losing a bit of hope in finding a female for my pet, and it would open up options. However, it was bad because I didn't know what to look for in a male.

"Huh?" Loki eloquently questioned before going after a squirrel.

"Well, we had a friend over a few days ago and she suggested that maybe my pet will find the right man. Tim's never been with a man, so how do I know if a man is an option?"

"Has he ever stared after a man?" Zeus asked from beside me. Buzz and Bella were playing a few feet away and Duke was sniffing everything around them while Loki sat with them but would occasionally join the little ones.

"Tim doesn't even stare after women. He's too gentlemanly to stare."

Zeus sighed. "Human are tiring sometimes." No argument there. "For us it's all about instincts and humans ignore theirs. Most of them start by being friends though if that'll help."

"Look at my pets," Loki interjected when he came back. "Alisha and James were friends since college before James finally asked her out."

I already looked to friends, well females anyway. Maybe I should start looking at Tim's male friends. There was those three from MIT that visited a couple times a year, but…no. Though they had school, games, and computers in common, that was it. Tim was an agent while the other three were programmers for either a computer company or gaming company. Tim liked going outside while they preferred to stay inside.

While Tim liked light music to listen to, or nothing at all, the other three seemed to need constant noise. Either from the games or those ear things that blasted music right into the ear. It hurt my ears just hearing it. And I couldn't leave out the fact that every now and again, Tim liked to cut himself off from electronics. He'd set his phone to only allow calls from work in case he was called for a case, and then he'd shut down everything else—television and computer—and just do anything. Read, write, spend time with me. That was my favorite. His friends said, when he told them, that they thought he was crazy and they couldn't imagine doing that.

No, they weren't mate material for my Tim.

"Maybe you should ask Jasmine." Buzz approached with Bella and again curled into my side.

"Who is Jasmine?"

"She just moved here the other day and her pets are male." He rose up to look around, going on his hind legs and resting his paws on my back to look over. I glanced at Zeus to see if he noticed Buzz's clinginess or if I was just imagining it. I mean, it wasn't…horrible and the brat could be adorable sometimes, but did he have to climb over me all the time? "She's over there."

We looked over and there must be a doggie heaven because I was looking at an angel. Jasmine was a beautiful Siberian Husky with a tan and white coat, bluest eyes I'd ever seen, and just so beautiful.

Standing, I made my way over to introduce myself, vaguely hearing Zeus stop Buzz from following, and felt like I just accidently sniffed some drugs during a search when her eyes connected with mine. My body was thrumming with energy and I felt as if I could conquer the world.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

It was love.

"Hello, I'm Jethro."

"Jasmine."

"So…you're new." Smooth Jethro. The look she gave me suggested she was thinking the same. "Would you like to join us?"

Her eyes flickered to where I came from, as did I, and I rolled my eyes as the group quickly looked away. They were as subtle as pets putting their hands behind their backs when "throwing" the ball.

"No thank you. Maybe another time. My pets and I aren't staying long, just stopping to rest from a long walk."

"Can I ask you something then?"

She stared, and I swear I was falling more in love the longer I stared right back, before she gave a nod. It took me a while to get my thoughts back in order.

"How did your pets get together? I'm trying to find my pet a mate, and I've recently discovered that males may be an option."

"I'm guessing little Buzz told you to ask me."

"Yes." And thank you Buzz. He could climb over me and snuggle all he wanted.

"My first pet was Dustin and he never dated men, at least not until Tyler. Tyler was the exception." I looked to the pair on the bench and wondered if Tim was attracted to men or if he had an exception.

The pair suddenly stood and announced it was time to leave and I panicked. "Wait, are you coming back?"

She sent me a smile and I melted. "Yes. We just moved here. You'll be seeing me again."

I don't know how long I stood there staring after her, but the first thing I was aware of was that I was sitting with the group again and Buzz was climbing me, Zeus was amused, and Bella and Duke were playing with Loki.

"You with us?"

"I think I'm in love."

Zeus just laughed in a bark-like fashion and I tried to glare him into being quiet but he didn't. It was a lost cause. While he continued to laugh, I tried to put my focus back on Tim. It was hard, but I did it.

Maybe a man would be the best mate for Tim. But who?

Tony was out of the question. Besides the fact that Tony and Tim treated each other as if from the same litter, Tony liked to play tricks on me. I mean, how could I be held accountable for my actions when Tony tied a bell to my collar when I was asleep? It took Tim coming home for that thing to finally get taken off. Or how Tony slipped socks on my paws while I was asleep again—you'd think I'd learn—and I almost decided to chew off my paws when Tim came home early to remove them and yell at Tony.

So, no, Tony wasn't an option.

There was a…Palmer who had helped heal me when I was shot, but I didn't know him well. Plus, I think I heard Tim mention Palmer having a girlfriend.

Jethro Gibbs? Was he an option?

He was older, Tim's boss—which apparently wasn't forbidden but it also wasn't the best person to mate with—and had a few previous mates. Not a good track record. However, I remembered that when I had been accused of murder, while Tim's friends either laughed at him or punished him for shooting me, Jethro the human had worried about Tim. And though I knew I was innocent, and really didn't want to be in the crate, I knew I deserved to be in there and so did Jethro the human. He wanted me in there for harming a member of his pack.

He stood up for Tim.

He was strong, he was alpha, and he cared for his pack like a proper alpha. Even when they split, he cared and watched out for them by trying to get them back together. Tim told me. Besides, his name was Jethro. That was a respectable name.

Tim deserved the best, and what was better than the alpha of the pack?

Yes, Jethro Gibbs could be a possibility.


	5. V.E.T.

It was pure luck that helped me move my plan along. When I put my mind to something, I was like a…well like a dog with a bone. (Hmm bone.) But I have to admit I got discouraged for a while because as perfect as Jethro Gibbs was for my pet as a mate, he never came over. I haven't seen him since my case and we hadn't been on the best of terms.

So how was I to get them together?

Luck was on my side though.

Tim had the day off and though he didn't say why, I knew it was because of my appointment. The appointment with the v.e.t. Now, I'm no pup, but I really don't like the vet. It was way too clean in there, smelled of clean and so many other dogs that I had urges to mark the place. Not to mention the way they take my temperature. Wasn't there another way to check that?

Anyway, it was pure lick I was able to move things along.

Tim and I were at the park, my friends not there since it wasn't our usual time for the park. But that was okay because I got to play with Tim, catching the ball and bringing it back. Thankfully Tim never tried the whole pretend throw bit, though he tried it once when we first played together. But after a certain look I gave him, he laughed and didn't do it again.

We were a good time into our playtime when Tim's phone rang.

"McGee. Hey Tony. Tony, you know I have to take…you know what I have to do today," he amended after a look my way. Like I didn't already know that we were going to the v.e.t. "Yes he's right here." Talking about me. "No Tony I will not say that word. Last time I said it he had a fit." I have no idea what he's talking about. Tim sighed, "Tony is there a reason you called? Can't this wait till tomorrow when I get back? Well," he looked at his watch, "I'm gonna have to bring him with me so we can go straight there once I'm done. See you in a few."

He hung up and looked down at me. "Looks like you're coming with me to work. Hope the boss doesn't mind."

Yes!

* * *

It wasn't long before we pulled onto the lot and it took a while to finally reach the right floor because a lot of agents wanted to either say hi to Tim or give me a bit of a rub. Not that I was against the attention, I loved it, but I wanted to get to Gibbs.

We exited the elevator and I followed Tim to the right place and I immediately stopped by Ziva when I saw her. As much I wanted to see Gibbs, Ziva came first. "Hello Jethro." Oh yes, her hands. Through my fur. Heaven. Pure heaven. Oh! She kissed me! Now I could die happy. Not that I wanted to, but I could because Ziva kissed me. Take that Tony! Speaking of which...

"Hey there Jethro."

No. I glared at Tony when he tried to reach for me. I did not want his attention, not after last time. Go away. No, not closer to Ziva. I growled which quickly got him to run behind his desk.

"Sheesh, what did I do?"

"You put socks on his paws while he was sleeping," Tim cut in from his desk and after a "see you later" lick to my dear Ziva, I joined him. "Now, tell me what you need so we can get going."

Nodding, Tony was going to join us at Tim's desk, but he paused with a nervous look directed my way. And if I was smug about his fear then oh well. "Uh, you mind telling your mutt to stand down or something?"

Tim smirked before commanding me to lay down which I did with reluctance. Tony needed to be afraid, but that wasn't my goal today so I obeyed. I watched my pet and his brother work together after a few jokes and rolling eyes and I had to admit they worked really well together. They were working because Tony felt that he was really close to breaking a cold case, bringing closure to the family of the victim that have been waiting for twelve years. And he needed Tim's help.

Sometime during their work, Jethro the human showed up and barely blinked at our presence. He did stop to give me a pat and smile my pet. Tim smiled back before going to work and I couldn't stop grinning when I noticed how Gibbs seemed to linger staring at Tim before going back to his desk. And my grin just kept growing when Gibbs would occasionally look our way and his eyes would trace Tim's face before looking back at his own paperwork as if to remind himself to stop staring.

I got up and walked over to Gibbs' desk, sitting by his side and looking at him when Tony got up to talk to Tim about some things they found. Gibbs gave me a brief glance before reaching down to pet me absently. I'll admit it was nice, his hands were big and he gave the perfect pressure like Tim. Ziva's hands were heavenly but that was beacause well...it was Ziva. Everything about her was heavenly. But Tim and now Gibbs gave the perfect pressure when petting me. I could feel it almost to my bones.

Scooting closer, I laid my head on his knee and after a peak up to see him smirk, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rub. Seemed I was forgiven for what I did to Tim years ago.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke to a tap to my head and looked up to see Gibbs looking down at me, Tim standing on the other side of the desk, looking amused. Whining, I tried to get closer to the older man which earned me a snort from Tim - where was the love? - and a rub from Gibbs.

"Come on boy. We gotta go."

Sighing, I started beside Tim, the others saying goodbye, then Tony spoke.

"Thanks for you help, McGee. Drive safe to the vet."

Freezing, I looked up at Tim to see him glaring back at Tony and ran to safety. Aka Gibbs. Yelping, I ran to the man with my tail between my legs and tried to climb into his lap. If anyone could protect me it would be the alpha.

"Tony!"

"I'm sorry!"

Gibbs grunted when I made my way up, I wasn't that heavy, and laid my head on his shoulder when his arms wrapped around me for support. I could hear a slap and wondered if someone headslapped Tony and then heard Tim's voice on the other side of the desk. "Jethro."

Whining, I tried to get closer to Gibbs. I didn't want to go to the vet!

"Jethro, come here," Tim ordered and I chose to ignore it. Stupid pet, trying to take me to the vet. I just burrowed closer to Gibbs.

"Jethro, down."

Freezing at the command, I pulled back to look at Gibbs who stared me in the eye. It was a battle of wills. One that I lost. You know since I was testing him.

I huffed before getting down and standing at his side at attention. That was a alpha order and I was ready for the next order. "Go with Tim."

I noticed the soft gasp Tim let out while his eyes were trained on Gibbs and I hesitated. If I went with Tim then I'd have to go to the vet. And that was no good. But then again the alpha ordered it. It was the genius words of Tony that got us going, and so genius that I was ready to forgive him for everything he'd ever done to me. "Maybe you should go with them boss."

Now, I was no pup, but I could pull off the puppy eyes if the situation called for it. And this was a situation that called for it. I put them on full force, with the soft whine and lowering down till I was laying and my head was on my paws. Ziva awwed - oh my love - Tony snorted along with Tim, and Gibbs looked down at me. He was fighting it, so I gave another little whine and Ziva said, "Go with them, Gibbs. Tony and I can handle the rest of the day."

Not only beautiful but a beautiful mind. We belong together my Ziva.

Gibbs rolled his eyes with a smirk and after a shrug from Tim, he nodded before turning off his computer and grabbing his things. Happy, I got up with a bark and bounced along between the men to the elevator. "I can see he keeps your hands full McGee."

Tim snorted, "You have no idea."

* * *

After everything went okay with the v.e.t. - so embarassing to have my temperature taken in front of the alpha like that - Tim turned to Gibbs while they stood by the cars. I was sitting in the passenger seat and Tim had his door open so I could hear them as they talked.

"Thanks boss."

"No problem, McGee."

Tim blushed as he fiddled with his keys, I could see the way Gibbs' eyes seemed to be tracing that face while Tim was looking down at his keys. But stopped when Tim looked back up. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over. You know, dinner for you helping me deal with Trouble Maker in there."

Hey!

Gibbs smirked. "Alright."

Tim smiled so big I was surprised his face didn't hurt. He got in the car and we were on our way back to the apartment where I was fed, taken to the bathroom by Gibbs while Tim stayed to make dinner; steaks and beer, and then laid by the couch. Hopeful Gibbs would slip me some steak or Tim would accidently drop some.

"Thanks again for coming when you didn't have to."

"McGee, it's alright." Gibbs looked my way and I looked away, not wanting him to know that I was watching and listening intently. I knew Gibbs liked Tim, it was easy to see, but I wanted to read their body language more. And I have to say that I liked what I had seen. They were sitting a bit closer than Tim and Tony usually sat, and they were close, and one would always turn to talk or get more comfortable, brushing their thighs together. "You sure seem to have your hands full with that one."

"Oh yeah." Tim laughed and if he wasn't having such a good time, I'd be offended. Because, come on, I'm not that much trouble.

"I'm surprised you two have a good relationship after what happened."

Tim hummed, my ears up and listening to them. "It was hard at first. I had a few nightmares and couldn't have him sleep in my room with me in fear he'd bite me while I slept."

"Why'd you keep him then? Hell, why'd you take him?"

"Boss, even you can't say no to Abby. How can I?"

"I should have-"

"Hey, no, boss, it's alright. I mean, I admit I was a bit upset that you weren't there to help me say no or even spoke up about it after you found out that I took Jethro. But it wasn't your place. I'm a grown man, and besides, we're good now. I can't imagine coming home and not being greeted by Jethro."

I love you too, Tim.

I looked over to the pair and had to refrain from barking in happiness. In Tim's urgency to assure Gibbs that Tim and I were great, Tim had turned to face Gibbs completely, Gibbs slightly turned towards Tim also. And they were just staring at each other at this point.

Tim's breathing got a bit faster and Gibbs' pupils got larger the longer they stared, and they were slightly leaning closer together. However, they weren't even close when they seemed to snap out of it and pulled back. Gibbs stood and ran his hand over his mouth before making some excuse to leave, Tim nodding and getting up to take care of the dishes. A vague thanks and you're welcome for dinner passed between them and before I could wrap my head around what just hapened, Gibbs was gone and the apartment was silent again.

And maybe it was just me, but it seemed even lonelier.

I looked after Tim and watched him lean over his sink, his hands gripping the edge with his head bowed. Giving a whine in worry for my pet, I edged closer. Tim looked down at me and whispered, "What the hell was that?"


	6. Six

What the hell indeed?

I don't know what happened, but whatever happened between Gibbs and Tim that night seemed to set something off in Tim. He sat at his typewriter and free wrote _a lot_ more lately, I've seen his eyes wander when at the park and then he'd seem to zone out for so long I'd worry, and the date! Tim went on a date a week after the incident. With a man. A man that bore a resemblance to Gibbs no less. And not just one date but two.

I don't know what was going on, but Tim was shaken after that night. It was why Tony was over right now with pizza, beer, and movies, three weeks after Gibbs was over. Tony had informed me while Tim left to take a quick shower after our run that he noticed a change in Tim and wanted to find out what it was. If I'd let him of course.

Though I personally thought Ziva would have been better at getting Tim to open up, I knew Tony loved Tim and just wanted him better. So with my permission in the form of a whine and laying my head on his knee, which he responded with a grin and rub to my head, they sat for dinner watching a movie, bantering and Tony commentating.

It wasn't till they were two beers in, in their second movie, and lounging back relaxed that Tony—without looking away from the screen—said, "You want to tell me what's up?"

"What?"

"You've been acting strange for almost a month. And don't think I didn't notice that stack of free writing on your desk, something you only do when you're stressed."

"Leave it Tony."

"Okay."

That was it? Tony glanced my way and I glared at him, but he just ignored it by looking back at the tv. Ugh.

I looked Tim's way and he didn't seem to be paying attention to the movie. His eyes were on the screen, but he wasn't focused. Like his time at the park when he would zone out. The only sound in the apartment was coming from the tv.

It was why Tony choked on his beer when Tim suddenly announced, "I think Gibbs and I almost kissed."

Tim helped Tony get his breathing back under control—it was only right since he made him choke—and asked if he was alright. Though Tony just waved it off as he focused on what Tim had said. "You almost kissed Gibbs!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one." Tim sighed. "I had him over for dinner after Jethro's appointment, you know as a thank you, and we were talking and we just…"

"Almost kissed."

"Yeah. I guess." He slumped back and fiddled with his beer bottle. "I…I've been a bit confused lately, you know, it's Gibbs! Just trying to figure some things out and act normal at work. Or try to anyway."

Tony clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Sorry buddy. You close to figuring anything out?"

And didn't Tim blush hard right then. "I, uh, I've been on two dates with a man."

"And?"

"It's nice."

"Nice like you're looking forward to date number three or nice like you can be friends and make a move on boss?"

"I…don't know. What about Rule 12?"

"You're worth more than a rule, Tim."

Both Tim and I looked at Tony at that and I moved to his side on the floor and laid by his feet. Tim was worth more than a rule, whatever that rule was, and I was glad Tony saw it. Tim smiled and blushed again but left it at that. They turned back to the movie, for only a few minutes, before Tony nudged his shoulder with Tim's and said, "I got your six. And if you go through with date three, wear a condom."

It was Tim's turn to choke on his beer.

* * *

When Tim woke, I woke. It was no different now, even with drinking almost four beers the previous night and Tony out on the couch sleeping. Tim woke up the same time as usual and I woke with him. Though instead of getting up and getting the day started, he just laid there. He stared at his bathroom door as he laid on his side and I could tell he was thinking again. Which was good now because though he still seemed confused, he didn't seem as much as the last few weeks.

Talking with Tony had seemed to take some weight off his shoulders and some things to think about. Good.

I crawled on my belly till I was snuggled under his arm and offering my comfort.

"You think I should go on another date with Charles?" No. "He's really nice," I guess, "handsome," sure, "and patient with me. Doesn't even mind when I ramble a bit." Tim ran his fingers through my fur. "But with Gibbs," he paused and I felt him tremble, "with Gibbs there's something. There's something about him. I find myself always near him or wanting to be near." Yes, go with your instincts. "However, he's my boss, there's a rule." But what Tony said. "You think Tony meant it last night about me being worth more than a rule?" Nudging my head against Tim's, I gave him a bit of a lick as my answer which got a laugh from Tim.

"I don't know what to do."

"Geez you think too much in the morning," Tony greeted when opening the door and heading straight to the bathroom. Tim rolled his eyes and did it again when Tony exited the bathroom and demanded for him to move over. Tony laid out on his back on my other side and sighed. "Love you man but your couch sucks for sleeping."

Tim just hummed as he went back to thinking which was quickly interrupted again by Tony. "Shouldn't think this early but like I said last night. I got your six. Whatever you decide to do."

He stared at the side of Tony's face before asking, "What do you think I should do?"

The other man's eyes opened as his head turned to stare back at Tim. They stared at each other for a while before Tony answered.

* * *

I watched Tim grip his phone tightly in his hand in obvious nerves. I stayed by his side in support, even though I didn't know what Tim would choose to do. But he was my pet and I loved him. You could only help and support them until it came time to let them "fly" on their own.

Tim's exhale had me look up at him and watch as he pressed a few buttons till he put the phone to his hear and waited for a pick up.

"Hi. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner."


	7. Loving You

He wasn't so bad. Even I had to admit that. Charles was handsome, nice, he hadn't pressured Tim on the third date which was apparently code for something. And I had to admit that we too had a good relationship going, I liked him.

I mean, there were some things like how Charles changed the channel when I was watching my _Animal Planet._ I wouldn't mind – Tim did it too – but Tim at least waited until the show was over. Not halfway in when it was just getting good. Not to mention that he wasn't as alpha as I would have liked.

But Tim was happy, so I was happy.

As much as I could anyway.

Tim and Charles had left a while ago to go out to dinner with the team. For the team to meet Charles. The only one who had met him so far was Tony who seemed to like Charles, so naturally it had been him who Tim called before Charles showed up.

_"Tony. Is this alright? I mean isn't it too soon to introduce him to the team? No, I know it's been six months but…what if…no this isn't about him…I guess I'm just nervous. Thanks Tony. Yeah, just waiting for Charles then we'll head over and meet you guys. See you in a few."_

I wished I could have gone to see how it was going; see if they liked him or not, if it was a fun and relaxed night as they got to know Charles or awkward and stilted conversations. But mostly to know if anyone noticed the similarities to Gibbs.

He wasn't a carbon copy or anything. Where Gibbs was two inches shorter than Tim, Charles was a little over two inches taller. And that was tall given Tim was 6'2". Gibbs had silver military cut hair while Charles had fuller hair that he colored enough to keep dark with a few silver strands coming through. But their eyes. They were the same ice blue that was unforgettable along with that alpaness though in my opinion Gibbs could out alpha Charles any day.

It was late when they came back, Charles patting me in greeting while Tim locked up. "Hey boy," he greeted as well as he passed and followed Charles to the bedroom. "So what'd you think?"

"I thought Tony kept you busy enough but all of them…I can see why you're so tired sometimes. They certainly keep you busy."

Tim snorted as he stood in front of Charles who was sitting on the bed, removing his shoes. Tim reached and thread his fingers through his hair, the older man sighing with his eyes closed and spreading his legs to allow Tim to be closer.

Tim hummed and wrapped his arms around Charles' shoulders while the other's hand grabbed Tim's hip as the other lifted Tim's shirt high enough to nuzzle his stomach. I watched Tim playfully push Charles on his back and crawl over him before I decided to turn back to the living room. The low volume of _Animal Planet_ wasn't able to drown out the sounds from the other room so I knew it was apparently a satisfying mating.

Good for Tim. At least one of us was mating.

* * *

It was a week after the team dinner and Charles was joining Tim and I to the park. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about my friends seeing Charlie. Not that it was the first time he's joined us and that I didn't like him, I did, but they congratulated me on finding my pet a mate when it wasn't the mate I wanted for Tim.

I never told them that though Zeus, Chester, and Jasmine – who finally joined our group – seemed to be the only ones who caught my hesitation when I announced who Charles was. Chester because he was smart, Zeus because he was my best friend and knew how to read me, and Jasmine because she was perfect. Like Ziva. Oh Ziva.

Charles released me from my leash and I took off. "Hey!"

"Jethro!"

Buzz barreled into me, kid grew fast as hell in the past six months. He still had a little more to do, he was only nine months after all, but he was still big. Not the little booger that tried to climb me like a mountain all the time. Now he liked to wrestle.

Once I had Buzz pinned, and yes Buzz just pouted, I got off of him and plopped down next to Jasmine, Buzz laying next to me and immediately trying to play with my ear. That kid.

"How are you Jethro?"

"Fine."

"So Charles met the pack?" Zeus asked, Bella and Duke wrestling near Loki, so near they were almost on top of him.

"Yes."

"How'd it go?" Buzz asked around my ear in his mouth. Honestly the kid's obsession with my ears was not a little weird but a lot. But I put up with it. Cesar Millan only knew why.

"I'm guessing good." If their mating and Tim's smile since was anything to go by.

"Are you okay?" Buzz asked with that head tilt that I refused to find adorable.

"I…Charles is not my first choice for Tim's mate."

Duke and Bella stopped wrestling while the others looked my way. "What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"You had your eye on someone else," Chester stated.

"Yes."

"Silver hair, blue eyes, short hair, and alpha?"

"Wha-"

"Like that man?"

I followed Chester's eyes and saw Gibbs ordering a coffee from the coffee stand that liked to park across the street. And there was Gibbs, his eyes trained on the side of Tim's head as he talked to Charles beside him, smiling and laughing.

Whining at the sad look on my alpha's face, I stood and was ready to go over when those blue eyes slid my way and he gave a sharp head shake. Knowing a command when I see one, I laid back down, Buzz tucking back beside me, and continued to watch Gibbs watch Tim.

"If he was a real alpha he would take his mate," Loki said obnoxiously, so much that I snapped at him with a sharp bark.

"Shut up! A proper alpha and one in love with his mate would know when to let go so they're happy."

"Jethro!" Tim called. I must have worried him because I've never really let a threatening bark out since Tim took me in. Ignoring the looks the others were giving me, I got up to head over to my pet. "You alright boy?"

No. I wanted Gibbs.

Tim hugged my head at my whine before getting up along with Charles who hooked me back to my leash. "Let's go home buddy."

I walked beside Tim and looked across the street in time to see Gibbs send Tim one more glance before turning to head in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Tim, we need to talk."

My ears perked up at that. It was later that night and we were spending the night at Charles. I wasn't allowed on the bed, but I had my own in the corner. My pet and Charles had mated and then let me in the room. I thought they had been sleeping, ready to sleep myself, but was surprised when Charles spoke and turned on the lamp.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really no."

There was a rustle which was Tim rolling over to face Charles. "What's wrong?"

"I love you."

A sharp inhale was Tim's response and I had to say that my heart was racing as if Charles told _me_ that he loved me. The room was silent.

"Tim?"

"I—" He didn't finish.

Charles sighed and my heart went out to the man. "That's the problem Tim."

"That I don't love you yet?"

"Oh Tim. If it was just that, I'd give you all the time you needed to fall in love with me. I would wait because you're worth it."

"But…"

"But you're already in love. With someone else."

I never really understood the expression that silence was so loud. I understood now though. No one moved, no one moved, all you could hear was the silence. It was deafening and heavy.

"I… Wha-… Ho-… Who?"

"Gibbs."

Again with the silence. I was tempted to bark just to fill it. But I didn't.

Finally Tim sighed and let his head fall onto Charles' shoulder, Charles' arm wrapping around Tim and pulling him half on top of him, his other hand threading through Tim's hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Tim. It sucks, I won't lie, but it's alright."

Tim sighed again and cuddled closer to Charles, the older man holding him tighter. They laid there, holding each other in silence that was no longer stifling but comfortable if not sad. Even I knew this was the end for them.

"Too much to ask to stay friends huh?" Tim asked sadly, his fingertips playing with Charles' chest hair.

However Charles softly laughed and kissed Tim's forehead. "Give us a bit of a break, some space, and we most certainly can stay friends."

"…Promise?"

"I promise. Of course that's if Gibbs doesn't kill me first."

Tim scoffed at that but patted his chest. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

That was it. And if they mated slowly and softly for the last time only a few feet away from me, I didn't say anything. Nor did I say anything the next day when Charles told me to take care of Tim while my pet was gathering the few things that had made their way over to Charles' home over the last six months. Of course I would take care of my pet, what kind of owner would I be, but I understood. Charles just wanted Tim happy and letting him go was doing that.

Now we just had to get Gibbs off his ass and make a move.


	8. Pets and Stupidity

"Look on the bright side. That was your longest relationship, with a guy, and he never tried to kill you or steal your money. Not to mention you'll be staying friends."

"Yeah, friends with an ex that loved me but I couldn't love back."

"Well…there is that. And he's probably sleeping with every man that's the opposite of you to—"

"Tony."

"…Sorry man."

I glared from my spot between the two and scooted closer to Tim for comfort. He may not have loved Charles, but Tim cared for him and to hear that he may be sleeping with other men to forget Tim, even temporarily, hurt. You didn't end a six month strong relationship without pain.

Tony fiddled with his beer bottle before setting it down and getting up. I watched him head over to the kitchen, Tim still petting me. Tony quickly returned with two small glasses and bigger bottle of something.

"Tony…"

"Nope. This is one of the things you can do after a break up and you deserve it."

"I don't drink in case we get a case."

"Gibbs said we're not on call so drink up," he commanded and handed Tim a glass. I watched as Tim looked between the glass, Tony, and back to the glass before he shrugged and drank. It wasn't long before they were laughing and pushing and knocking me off the couch. I would never understand pets. They willingly drank stuff that was making them…well annoying to be honest.

Whatever they were drinking got them drunk fast and after over an hour of reminiscing old memories and jokes that mostly weren't funny but in their drunken state they found hilarious and spent minutes laughing to tears, Tim suddenly slumped into Tony's side, his face in the older man's neck. "Why couldn' I looove him?"

"'N don' know man."

"He was perrrrrfect." That was his opinion anyway. "'N he got your, Ziva, n Abby's okay. That huge! Why couldn' I love him?"

"'N don' know man."

"It all Gibbs fault! That what."

"How?"

"Cause…I love the bastard." Again Tony laughed, finding that hilarious and fell back, dislodging Tim from his shoulder and to his lap. Tim must have figured since he was there he should get comfortable, so he curled up as much as he could till he was laid out on the couch with his head cushioned on Tony's lap. "Not funny," he mumbled.

"Yes it is." Tony's laughs died down before he sighed and his hand was in Tim's hair. I knew this was definitely the alcohol. Though they were close, they weren't cuddlers. Tim didn't even cuddle with Ziva, he sure as doggy hell didn't cuddle with Tony. I made a mental note to stay away from alcohol. "That what happen?"

"Yeah. Said I…love Gibbs. He did."

"Sucks."

"Uh huh."

They were silent as I watched them. They looked as if they were fighting sleep though that didn't stop Tony from petting Tim. I was ready to sleep myself, it was late, when Tim suddenly sprang up, wobbling and trying to catch himself while Tony grunted in surprise.

"What you doing Probie?"

"I'ma call 'im."

"Who?"

"Gibbs."

Tony closed his eyes from getting dizzy at looking up so fast while I tried to get out of Tim's way as he stumbled into the bedroom. "Wh-no!"

"Yes." I watched Tim grab his cell off his bedside table, squinting at the screen, and when he put the phone to his ear, he barely finished, "Hello," before he was tackled by Tony. "Tony!"

"Give me the phone."

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No! Gotta tell him—ah!"

I was jumping around the bed, cheering for Tony because if television taught me anything, it was that drunk dialing was bad. Tony quickly wrestled the phone from Tim and just sat on him. Laughing, I joined them on the bed and plopped down half on Tim to help, gave him a lick to the face too.

"Uh h-hey boss. Pssh, we're toootally fine. Yep. Hey, hey, hey boss, we're not on call right? Awesome. See ya Monday."

He hung up and finally slid off Tim. Just to lay beside him like they had the last time Tony spent the night. "So just saved you."

"Should know he ruined me," Tim mumbled into my fur after he turned on his side and cuddled to me. "His fault. Hate 'im."

"No you don't," he sighed stretching. "And I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Whatever."

And like that, they were out. I was between the two pets, being used as a pillow by one while the other had their fingers in my fur. Yeah, pets were odd and I will definitely be staying away from alcohol.  
_

I woke to a sound and jerked awake, ready to attack whatever caused that noise and protect my pets, when I looked up and saw Ziva with her phone pointed at us. And she was smiling, looking close to laughter.

What a lovely view to wake to.

Squirming out from under Tim and Tony, I crawled closer to the end of the bed where Ziva sat, flopping on my side and basking in her loving attention. I didn't even complain when Tony woke and spoke.

"There's a view to wake up to."

"One you will not see much."

"Hmm." Tony quietly groaned, not wanting to wake Tim, as he rolled over to his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Gibbs called me, told me to check on you both. You two looked very comfortable together. What was it you said that one time? "Very _Brokeback Mountain_.""

"Shut up."

"Why was I not invited? I like to drink."

Tony looked to Tim. "Break up drinking."

"They broke up? But they looked so happy a week ago."

"Yeah. Anyway, Probie was feeling down so I helped him out a bit."

"With alcohol?"

"Yep."

Huffing, Ziva continued to rub me while her attention stayed on Tim. Not that I could fault her, like I ever would. Snorting, I adjusted so my head was on her lap.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Just one of those situations." My respect for Tony was rising the more Tony looked out for Tim. He could have told Ziva about Tim not loving Charles but Gibbs while Tim was dead to the world. But he didn't.

And looking up at my Ziva, I knew she knew or could at least guess. Ziva was smart and anyone smart could pick up the similarities between the two older men in Tim's life. However, Ziva wouldn't ask for confirmation out of respect for Tim.

"Well I am glad he had you with him."

"Always got my Probie's six," was his answer. "And right now I need the toilet, a shower, and the DiNozzo hangover remedy."

"I will go make breakfast and my own remedy for Tim."

"Ugh Ziva, don't torture the man with your tea."

"As oppose to your crazy concoction with Tabasco, an egg, and more."

"It works."

"As does mine."

"Please stop flirting," Tim begged hoarsely. "Too early."

"I am sorry. We did not mean to wake you just yet."

"'Skay." Tim stretched with arms above his head before he frowned at Ziva. "What are you doing here? What time is it anyway?"

"I…" she glanced Tony's way before continuing, "thought I would join you and Jethro for a walk to the park. You did not answer—"

"So you broke in," Tony interrupted before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

"Anyway, you did not answer so I thought I would let myself in."

"It's alright Ziva. Yeah, you can join us to the park. And personally I'd like your remedy. Tried the DiNozzo remedy once."

"And?"

"And I'm not doing that again."

Ziva smiled before slipping into the bed where Tony had been. Tim covered his mouth with the end of his pillow. It was only polite given his breath smelled of morning breath and stale from the alcohol. Ziva huffed a laugh at his politeness even with a hangover. "So you and Tony looked comfortable when I came in."

Tim moaned and covered his eyes. "I can't help that I'm a cuddler."

Ziva again smiled before pulled up the picture on her phone to show Tim. It took him a while to focus on it and when he did he snorted. "Please tell me you'll send that to me."

She pressed a few buttons before saying, "Done. Now I will go feed Jethro and get you your hangover remedy while you fully wake up and take your shower after Tony."

"Yes mother."

It showed how much she loved him and pitied him for his hangover by the whistle she let out for me to follow her and how she turned on the lights to make sure he stayed awake.  
_

It was different, but fun, to be at the park with all three of them. Even if two barely wanted to move while they waited for the rest of their hangover to pass. They sat there with sunglasses, but they did pass the ball to Ziva if she ever threw it their way and I tried to intercept the ball.

It was fun, especially when my friends joined in. There was only one thing missing. One Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey, look. Hey boss."

Speak of the devil.

Gibbs approached from across the street with a coffee and sat on the bench next to Tim, Tony had joined Ziva in throwing the ball some time ago. I ran up to Gibbs and squirmed as close as I could in response to his petting. "Hey boy."

"Go play Jethro."

Reluctantly I went, but I stayed close.

"What you doing here, boss?"

"Ziva told me you guys were here, thought I'd stop by."

I saw Tim frown at that which was understandable. Gibbs didn't live near us or our park. However, Tim didn't comment on it, but nodded.

They were silent, just watching the dogs, Tony, and Ziva. Though from where I was I could feel the tension between them and left them for a while to join the others before coming back when they talked again.

"How's Charles?"

"Fine," he shrugged. "…We, uh, we broke up the other night."

The tension intensified as Gibbs seemed to freeze before taking a sip of his coffee, trying to act like normal but failing. Tim also as he slightly squirmed and looked away, Gibbs clearing his throat. Their awkwardness was so noticeable with the way the avoided looking at each other.

"I'm sorry about that."

Tim shrugged again. "Not your fault."

"Liked him."

At that Tim snorted. "You barely said a word to him when you met him. You didn't—"

"I liked him." Tim snapped his head around to face Gibbs and before he could argue back, Gibbs continued. "I liked him because he made you happy, Tim."

The connection between them reminded me of that night, seemed a lifetime ago, and Gibbs eyes glanced down to Tim's lips before setting down his cup and getting up to join Ziva and Tony in a game of catch.

Tim watched him go, slumping back against the bunch.

"Humans are tiring sometimes."

Looking to Chester who joined my side, I nodded. "You got that right."


	9. Bathing Mates

You'd think Tim had never gone through a breakup before with the way the others acted. Then again he had never had a relationship with a man and one that lasted half a year. The pack continued to come over for dinner, or Tim would go to their home, but there would be moments where they'd watch him as if waiting for him to burst into tears or freeze at the mention of Charles' name. Even Abby came over after the breakup, coming over more once she realized she hasn't once visited since proving my innocence. And Tim went to a Ducky's for dinner too.

Talk about support.

Thankfully it stopped once they realized he was telling the truth about being fine and being friends with Charles. Charles had joined the "gibblets" out for drinks one night and according to Tim it had gone great. Better than he thought it would go.

Charles and Tim agreed that until later on though that whenever they hung out, they would need to be out and not at one of their homes because though they were broken up and Tim loved Gibbs, they were still attracted to each other that they could end up in bed. Which wasn't a good idea at all. Enjoyable, but bad idea. So since Charles called Tim after about a week in a half to hang out, they've always gone somewhere public and in no way intimate.

Which was why Charles often joined Tim and I to the park. It was on the weekend, always at the same time unless Tim gets called in for a case, and it was a way for them to hang out by playing with me and then to sit and talk while I played with my friends.

Like now.

After playing doggie in the middle, I went to join my friends while they went to their usual bench. Buzz, as usual, latched to my side, playing with my ears. I was going to need to do some matchmaking with him soon. Seriously, this attachment to me couldn't be healthy.

"Are you sure they are not mating again?" Loki asked. "Because it's like Charles never left."

"Yes," I sighed. "They are friends now." And they were. Looking over at them, Charles said something that had Tim laughing, his head thrown back. Charles was smiling and laughing along with Tim, but he was watching Tim, and looked like he almost reached to touch him but stopped himself. Okay, so they were friends where one was in love with the other, and probably always will, but when did that not happen? "My pet has a mate, they just aren't together. Yet."

"Will they get together?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know. Gibbs hasn't really come around lately, not unless the others are with us."

"I like that Tony pet," Bella declared.

"Me too," Duke added.

"I personally enjoy Ziva's company." It took a lot not to growl at my best friend. Ziva did seem to gravitate towards Zeus, it was hard not to given he was a Samoyed. He stood out in our group; all large, white, and fluffy. And the bastard basked in her attention like some…some attention seeking poodle. All with a smug smile aimed my way. Like he was doing now. Ugh.

"Does your pet love that man?"

"Yes."

"Does the other?"

"I know he does."

Buzz released my ear to ask, "How do you know?"

"My gut."

Loki snickered. "Sure it's not gas?" And that had the others laughing.

Ignoring them for a bit, I turned my attention to the pair on the bench, just to check on my pet, and it looked like they were having a serious conversation. A conversation that had Tim looking deep in thought. I had to admit I was curious to find out what put that look on my pet's face.

Only half listening to what the others were saying, I let my eyes wander around when my eyes landed on a familiar figure that was crossing the street. Gibbs, coffee cup in hand, finished crossing the street and I took off for him. Barking in excitement, I ignored my pet's cry of "Jethro!" and finally reached Gibbs for a rub. "Hey boy. How you doing?"

Good now.

"Uh, hey boss." Tim approached, Charles back at the bench watching shamelessly. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing by."

Again? Tim wasn't going to fall for that, he didn't the first time.

"Well actually I'm glad you did. Would…Would you like to come over for dinner?"

We both looked at Tim on that one. I didn't know he had been planning to invite Gibbs over, or maybe he hadn't and it was last minute. Gibbs on the other hand was staring at Tim before glancing over at Charles, who raised an eyebrow, and answering, "Yeah. Seven?"

"Yes." Tim gave a small smile before asking, "Do you want to join Charles and I?"

Say yes!

"No. It's alright. Like I said, passing by, think I'll leave you two…to yourselves."

He gave my head one more pat before turning and heading back across the street, Tim and I watching. I looked up at Tim when he spoke. "That man is becoming a pain in my ass."

* * *

Tim was looking nervous, but was keeping it together. Well almost. He was muttering to himself. "Just Gibbs. Just Gibbs. Only my boss. What could go wrong? Only everything. No! Gonna be fine. Just Gibbs."

He really needed to calm the hell down before he had a stroke or something.

There was a knock at the door and Tim looked about ready to stay quiet so Gibbs thought he wasn't there. So helping him out, I barked and headed to the door, getting Tim to reprimand me and let Gibbs know that he was in fact home.

"Coming Gibbs. Jethro, sit." I obeyed and Tim opened the door to Gibbs smirking, smiling down at me too. He should definitely smile more. "Hey boss. Come on in."

I took my usual seat on the floor by the couch, hoping for some fallen pieces, while Gibbs sat on the couch and Tim served them dinner. "It's no steak like I heard you like to make yours, but this is from my favorite steakhouse."

"Looks good." And if I was the only one to see that Gibbs was staring at Tim instead of the food when he said that, then okay.

"Tastes good too," Tim smiled as he finally put his own plate down on the table and sitting down.

"I bet." Again staring at Tim before quickly looking to his dinner and digging in.

It was quiet as they dug in, but the conversation quickly picked up with work, coworkers, Tim's time at Norfolk, and soon Tim was laughing about Gibbs tale about one of his wives' attempt at dinner when they were dating. How she almost blew up his kitchen.

Tim's laughter slowly died down till he was chuckling. "I'm nowhere that bad but I know when it's smarter to order out than try to cook something. Would hate for you to die from chard steak."

"Sure you're not that bad."

"I am."

"Those dinner with Ziva?"

"I became the assistant. I measure the stuff for her and hand her things. Stuff like that."

Gibbs smirked. "She try to teach you?"

"Once," he shivered. "We both agreed that we should just let her take the lead while I assisted her."

The other man smiled at Tim and Tim smiled back and the tension came back times ten. Gibbs eyes slid to Tim's lips and back to his eyes, leaning forward, Tim mirroring him. I felt like I was on the edge of my seat, if I had a seat to be on the edge of. They were so close, slightly tilting their heads to avoid bumping noses.

Just a little closer!

But like déjà vu, Gibbs seemed to snap out of it and tried to pull back. Key word, "tried". Tim had grabbed Gibbs' shirt and held it tight, his head still slightly tilted as he spoke. "Kiss me."

"Tim—"

"Kiss me or get out. I'm tired Gibbs of waiting and second guessing."

"…Charles—"

"Is my friend. It's been over a month since we split and though I will always care for him, he's not who I love." Gibbs' sharp intake of breath was all we all needed to know that he heard the offhanded declaration of love. "So kiss me. Or get out."

Tim's fingers barely released their grip from Gibbs' shirt when the older man closed the distance and kissed him.

Hallelujah! Praise Cesar Millan! Fina—oh. Oh okay. Wow. That moan was obscene, really obscene, and who knew Tim could move that fast? He went from sitting on the couch to straddling Gibbs' lap real quick.

"Tim," Gibbs groaned, his hands on his back and fingers digging into him as he gripped him tight. Tim was kissing down Gibbs' neck, rocking his hips in a motion that had them both moaning and Gibbs gripping Tim's hips.

Confused, I watched Tim continue to kiss his way down Gibbs' body as he unbuttoned his shirt to get to his chest and further down till he was on his knees and opening his pants.

What was he doing?

I saw a part of Gibbs I never really thought I would and watched my pet lick him. Was he cleaning him or something? Gibbs moaned Tim's name like he was in pain. Was Tim's tongue too rough?

"Tim stop."

Yeah, probably too rough.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's hard to enjoy it when your dog is watching."

Tim looked back at me and snorted before zipping Gibbs up and standing. "Come on." Holding hands, they went to the bedroom and shut the door when I tried to follow.

Maybe bathing your mates was private.


	10. Match

Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty smart. For instance, I know an infinite amount of tricks to earn myself treats, I know most things not to go sniffing out, though chocolate smelled wonderful I knew to stay away, and I just matched my pet with a mate. So getting into Tim's bedroom wasn't hard. Please. It was a piece of cake.

Once I heard it quiet down in the bedroom, I made my way in and shut the door behind me. Now, I had two beds. One being the bed that I usually shared with Tim and then my official bed that was in the corner. I preferred Tim's bed, but it was occupied by the sleeping pair so I grudgingly made my way to the corner bed.

I don't know how long I slept but I was woken by a rustling noise coming from the big bed and looked up to see Gibbs waking, Tim sleeping on his stomach beside him, his head turned towards Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Tim's relaxed face and if Tim could have seen the way Gibbs watched him, like he always watches when Tim's not aware, Tim would have never doubted if Gibbs loved him in return.

The older man's hand reached out to lightly trace Tim's face, Tim sighing and seeming to sink deeper into sleep. A smile pulled at Gibbs' lips as he trailed down to his neck, his hand slowly moving down his back. He pushed the blanket down as he went.

Finally his hand reached Tim's backside and he seemed content just to touch, sooth, grope, even dig in his nails. All while Tim continued to sleep through the attention though he did make a soft moan when Gibbs' fingers seemed to dip between his cheeks.

Encouraged, Gibbs gently slid his way down the bed and my interest was piqued. What was he doing? He couldn't return his bath since Tim was laying on his front. His lips pressed against Tim's skin, trailing down, down, down until he was at the dip above his backside. Those hands trailed down after his mouth until they passed and gently grabbed Tim's cheeks. And spread.

What the hell?

I watched as he leaned his forehead against Tim and slowly dragged it lower till his nose was aligned with his hole. What? He took a deep breath and his tongue gave a little lick.

I understand now! They sniffed butts too! Maybe not in greeting, but could it be that they just did that in private?

The more Gibbs licked at Tim, the more Tim was dragged into consciousness. "Hmm, Jethro."

Okay that had me flinching. Although I knew who he was thinking about, I never wanted to hear my name like that from my pet. Way too disturbing. How do I go about getting my name changed? Was there paperwork involved? Maybe it's something I trained my pet. By not responding to Jethro. Of course there's the possibility of him thinking my hearing is going, so maybe something else.

A gasp brought my attention back to focus on the pair on the bed and Tim was definitely fully awake. He was on his knees, spread wide, Gibbs spreading him as he licked at Tim who was moaning. Loud. Tim's hands fisted the sheets beneath him before he released one and reached back to grab onto Gibbs' head. As if to hold him there, not that Gibbs looked like he was ready to move away anytime soon.

"Fuck."

One of Gibbs' hands released Tim's cheek and he slipped two fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and alright that was just dirty and I really shouldn't be watching this. The man was sticking his fingers in Tim, who seemed like he was on the verge of ecstasy and Tim begged for more. Why? Why was I watching this? I should be finding a hose to spray at them to stop. It was all so messy. Tim had dug through a drawer before throwing some things at Gibbs who asked if Tim was sure which he said definitely.

Mating was a lot messier than I thought it was. I mean, ours was simple really. But this…

There was spit and saliva mixed with something that came out of a tube all over Tim's backside, sweat was covering them as they moved and thrust against each other, and my ears. My poor ears were being assaulted by their grunts and sighs and the words coming from Gibbs were both sweet and filthy.

Why did I have to be smart and be able to get in Tim's room?

* * *

I felt traumatized. That was just something I didn't need to see happen to my pet. How he took the alpha and was able to walk to the park afterwards was a mystery to me. I'm just happy it's over with and I can put that mess behind me. And never venture into the bedroom again.

But…what if they get adventurous or impatient and do it outside of the bedroom? I'm gonna have to be alert. On guard whenever Gibbs was in the apartment and know every possible exit.

We got to the park in good time and I joined my friends instead of playing with my pet and his mate as they went straight for a bench. My friends greeted me warmly and though I felt like asking Loki to chew out my eyes for seeing the humans mate, I couldn't contain my smile.

"You seem happy," Chester said. "Does this have anything to do with your pet and the man cuddling on the bench right now?"

"Yes. They mated."

"Congratulations!" they cheered and gave me a bit of a head butt or lick—or chew on my ear if you were Buzz—in congrats and I smiled more. So much my tongue was hanging out.

"Thanks guys. Though, if I never see them mate again I'll be fine."

Jasmine's nose wrinkled in sympathy. "Human mating is so messy and loud and sometimes so long. I could go for three walks sometimes in the time it takes them to mate."

The others wrinkled their noses as well at the thought. Poor Buzz looked a little on the confused side but no one mentioned it or made him feel bad.

"Hey look, Jasmine's pets are talking to Jethro's."

We looked over to the bench to see in fact that Jasmine's pets had made their way over and introducing themselves. Smiling and laughing and when they looked our way, we quickly looked away. But I couldn't help it if my eyes paused on Jasmine who was so close to me.

Cesar she was pretty.

I wonder if Ziva was the jealous type.

* * *

"So tell me who's who."

Tim smiled, not leaning into Jethro but close enough to feel his heat and loving the arm behind him and on the back of the bench. "Okay," he pointed, "that's Loki, Bella, Duke, Chester, Zeus—Jethro's best friend and sometimes his owner and I set up play dates—Buzz who has a major crush on Jethro, and last is Jasmine. I think Jethro's sweet on her."

"You saw that too then."

They looked up at the pair that joined them by the bench and Tim smiled when he saw it was Jasmine's owners. "Dustin, Tyler, hi."

"Hello Tim. Who's this?"

"Guys, this is Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, this is Dustin and Tyler. Jasmine's their pet."

"Jethro?" Tyler questioned with a raised eyebrow as he shook Jethro's hand. "You named your dog after him?"

"Not really. It's a long story," he sighed.

"Sit." And Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tim's shoulder and dragged him with him as they scooted over to make room for the others. If Gibbs kept his hand there, Tim didn't say anything other than smirking at Jethro for not being discreet at all with getting to hold him. But he did feel warm so that was what stopped him from saying anything.

Tim turned his attention back to the others. "You noticed that Jethro and Jasmine are a little sweet on each other too?"

"Oh yeah. Just as much as we noticed that Buzz over there has a crush on Jethro too."

He chuckled. "You should have seen him when he was just a puppy, Jethro. He'd crawl all over Jethro like his own personal mountain. It was adorable."

Gibbs gave a small smile that had Tim beaming back before leaning closer and speaking low. "We're going to need to figure something out with our names. And quick."

"Thought the same thing earlier. Felt wrong moaning your name when my dog could have easily misinterpreted it as me calling for him."

"So how do you two feel about a little matchmaking?"

They turned their attention back to other couple and glancing at the group of dogs, smiled.

Yeah, matchmaking sounded like fun.

**THE END.**


End file.
